A Night To Remember
by Kazemaki Ryuu
Summary: Yamamoto and Chrome went to a party. What will happen if Yamamoto gets drunk?  8096 Yamamoto X Chrome Oneshot


Yamamoto and Chrome was invited to a party that was held by the Cavallone Family. Along with them was Tsuna with Kyoko and Gokudera with Haru.

"Woah! Sugoi desu ne? Kyoko-chan?" tsuna said as they entered the party.

"Hai! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko replied and they find seats to take seat on.

"This must be expensive..." Gokudera said as he and Haru entered.

"Hai desu! I wonder how much did it cost desu?" Haru said and they followed Kyoko and Tsuna

"Woah~! Sugge! ahaha ne? Chrome?" Yamamoto said and smiled.

"H-Hai!" Chrome said in reply, they followed the group also.

"Minna! Welcome to Cavallone Family's special party for everyone! Please enjoy yourselves for tonight!" Dino said in the mic.

"Hai!" everybody said in reply.

~Momentarily~

Yamamoto was sitting on the bar table and he wants to try some drinks out.

"Hmm.. Let me try wine out.. ahaha" Yamamoto said.

"One bottle of wine please ahaha" Yamamoto said to the bartender which in return the bartender gave him what he asked.

Yamamoto was about to pull off his wallet to pay, but the bartender stopped him from doing so.

"Ano~ Everything here is free of charge.. It's taken care of the Cavallone Family.." the bartender said.

"Oh.. ahaha I see..." Yamamoto said and put his wallet back and smiled.

Yamamoto opened the bottle of wine and got a wine glass. It would be the first time he would taste a wine.

He poured until it reached the rim of the glass. He drank it slowly at first until the first one is already through.

"ahaha Omoshire~! It tastes good! haha" Yamamoto said as he poured another on the wine glass..

While Yamamoto is enjoying over there, the girls were also enjoying themselves together with Gokudera and Tsuna as they were introduced to the different families that went to the party. Kyoko and Haru was so lively as usual and Chrome was still shy like always maybe it's because Yamamoto isn't beside her.. hmmm... Who knows? ahaha

Kyoko, Haru and Chrome are near the bar table, Chrome saw Yamamoto there and he's still okay in himself, well... that's what she thinks so.. Occasionally when some girls went near Yamamoto he would grab Chrome by the waist and keep her close to him. Well Chrome wasn't bothered by it. Everytime Yamamoto pulled her he says something to her. So, chrome thought that Yamamoto just wants to say many things to her..

~EMPTY BOTTLE Of WINE~

Yamamoto drank all the wine inside the bottle. He was now turning red due to the wine and he was incoherently speaking nonsense.. -_-

"Chrome!" Yamamoto called chrome even if he's really drunk.

"Hai! Takeshi what is it?" Chrome said.

"You're beautiful.. ahaha" Yamamoto said it loud and clear [including his laugh..xD]

The people turned around to see Yamamoto and Chrome; it was embarrasing for everyone to look at you.

"T-Takeshi.. Your face is all red..." Chrome said worried.

Gokudera and Tsuna came closer to them, Gokudera knew that Yamamoto was drunk.

"What happened to Yamamoto? Chrome?" Tsuna asked

"He's drunk... Geez... He's always an idiot." Gokudera answered for Chrome who didn't know the situation.

"Yo! Gokudera! Wanna play baseball? ahaha" Yamamoto said incoherently of course he's still drunk..

"Baka! No way!" Gokudera said in reply.

"ahaha maa maa~ Ikouze! Minna! To the baseball field da ze!" Yamamoto said shouting.

"Yamamoto! Sshh! Sshh! It's embarassing!" Tsuna said.

"You need to get him home, we'll take care of the apologies." Gokudera said.

"H-Hai!" Chrome said and they went out of the scene..

~Walking home~

Yamamoto was helped by Chrome in walking towards home, in some times Yamamoto would kiss Chrome on the cheeks or on the lips and when some people especially guys who'll walk past them Yamamoto would grabbed Chrome by her waist and say "Mine" he's quite gone posessive with her. XD

"Takeshi... You're drunk \, please take hold of yourself.." Chrome instructed.

"Oh, so does that mean you hate me now?" Yamamoto drunkily asked.

"Eh? Ch-Chigao! I won't hate you..." Chrome said.

"Really?" Yamamoto said.

"Hai!" Chrome assured.

"ahaha" Yamamoto laughed and kissed Chrome on the lips for a long time.

~Home at last~

Chrome and Yamamoto went directly into the room, Chrome helped Yamamoto change his shirt.

"I'll help you change your shirt, you might get sick.." Chrome said as she removed Yamamoto's shirt.

She let Yamamoto stood for awhile in the room while she find him a warm shirt to wear but Yamamoto was really drunk that he walked towards the bed and bringing Chrome with him.

Everything happened fast that Chrome was at loss of words. Yamamoto is shirtless and he's hugging her tightly.

"I LOVE CHROME DOKURO! ahaha" Yamamoto shouted incoherently, but was that incoherent? for Chrome it wasn't.

Chrome sooner fall asleep in Takeshi's arms protectively wrapped around her.


End file.
